cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Eschelstadt II, High Priest of the Stilt
Swaddled in ornamental regalia stands His Holiness Eschelstadt II, high priest of the Stilt and voice of Shekhinah. His arms gust over the splendor of the cathedral, the majesty of the Argent Fathers, and the spirit of reverence put into every work of art in their name. Eschelstadt roars a sermon unto the nave, heaving the wind from the rafters down into the Sacred Well. Pilgrims tremble beneath the weight of his voice and the cerulean silhouette of Shekhinah behind him. Notes The leader of the Mechanimists located in the cathedral by the Sacred Well at The Six Day Stilt. He supports the efforts of Sheba Hagadias, Librarian of the Stilt toward establishing a library. He will be friendly towards the player character as long as your reputation with the Mechanimists isn't low enough for them to attack you on sight. Generally you should be friendly with him as he doesn't have much to give you (other than Crysteel Shardmail), but if you want to try out a challenging fight, he will definitely give you one. It is possible to recruit Eschelstadt II in exchange for a large quantity of Mechanimist faction reputation, but doing so is generally not recommended - while he is indeed a powerful ally, he has a tendency to cause uncontrollable infernos and shove the player around the map with his force bubble, making his company both deceptively hazardous and wildly annoying. Tactics He is very powerful and quite difficult to kill due to his high protective values across the board. Those combined with his protective mutations only make it that much harder. The usual freezing tactic won't do much good here as most of his offensive and defensive abilities come from mental mutations, which he will be able to use even when frozen. He also can cause your character to flee with menacing stare or intimdate and debuff you with berate which makes staying close to him even harder than it already is. Despite all his abilities, he has low HP for his level. When given a chance, you might be able to deal a number on him quickly with either high explosive grenades, ranged attacks, or just bashing him down in melee. Dialogue Echelstadt II, High Priest of the Stilt will graciously offer a welcome and beseech for an artifact offering at the Sacred Well in front of him to honor the Argent Fathers. The preacher says, *Welcome, children! Welcome to the Cathedral of Shekhinah, Our Argent Father! *Have you heard the Word of Shekhinah? *Do you bear his tidings in your heart? *Come, share this peaceful space. *Unburden yourself from the weight of your chrome guilt. *I am His voice, and I shall speak His word to you. *Here, here are our Argent Fathers! *They are the Great Sculptors. They wrought our metallic homes. *We are forever in their debt. *Repay that debt, lightseeker! Offer your chrome to Shekhinah! *Cleanse it of your guilt, your burdens. Throw it down the Sacred Well. *Let your possessions be reclaimed by the plasmatic core, and make a joyful noise unto Shekhinah. *He is your Argent Father! They are your Argent Fathers! *They have borne the weight of this Earth and a thousand others. *Theirs are the shoulders of titans! Theirs are the hearts of krakens! *And O! Their hearts are full! *Twas not always so. Nay, in the waking dawn of days they roamed the universe with inert hearts. *As a dust urchin roams the winding canyons. *As you roam the caves of Qud, burdened by guilt and complexity! *Pay homage, lightseekeer! Make an offering at the Well! *Fill your heart with the love of the Kasaphescence, as our Fathers once did! *In the name of Nisroch, honor thy Well! *In the name of Bel, rain your alloys down to the heart of the Stilt! *In the name of Dagon, speak chrome's prayer and empty your barrels, unholster your guns! *In the name of Carthax, vault your artifacts into the sacred portal! *In the name of Resheph, cleanse them of your flesh! *In the name of Shekhinah, free them, and free yourself! *Make the ground shake but the Six Day Stilt never crumble! *Come. Be with friends. *Share your life in simple peace. Category:Characters Category:Mechanimists Category:Humanoids